


Through Darkness and Through Light: Tre

by tricksterquinn



Series: Through Darkness and Through Light [3]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Østenfor sol og vestenfor måne | East of the Sun and West of the Moon
Genre: Blindfolds, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterquinn/pseuds/tricksterquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can pull off the blindfold, if she chooses to, can gaze upon her husband whenever she wants, but it is good to remember a time when that wasn't so, when the darkness was all they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Darkness and Through Light: Tre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



> Contains NSFW images.

Whatever she was going to retort is lost as he uses his thumbs to part her lips completely, holding her entirely open to the cool air and, she knows, to his sight. She can feel how wet she is, how desperately slick and swollen, and she knows he can see how badly she wants him. She makes a tiny, breathless sound.

He blows air across her spread lips, and she clips his shoulder with her heel as she flails. Instantly he is pressing her hips down again, knees between her knees to hold her in place.

"Keep that up," he growls, "and I will be forced to restrain you."

She freezes, heart pounding in her throat. She doesn't think he will, knows he knows how much she likes that but doesn't think that's where this is going tonight. Still, there's always the chance, and the idea scares her almost as much as it thrills her. To be even more completely at his mercy…

After a moment, he relaxes, returns one hand to parting her lips and sliding a fingertip teasingly around -- but not inside -- her entrance. The other hand, however, lingers at her hip.

"Mmm, that's so--" she cuts off, words and breathing both ceasing for a moment as he leans down and bites her nipple. Her hands fly to his head, fingers burying themselves in his hair as she squirms helplessly, held in place by his hand and trying desperately to get friction just a little beyond where his fingers are. He does not oblige.

"Please," she manages, choked.

He lifts his head from sucking contemplatively on her breast. "Oh, I'm sorry," he murmurs. "Was there something you wanted?"

She tries to scowl but is certain the effect is utterly ruined by how debauched she must look - eyes covered by cloth, face flushed bright red, hair sticking to her damp forehead. (She can imagine it very clearly; though today they have chosen to revisit darkness, at least for her, on other occasions he has taken her before a mirror, so she could see precisely what she looks like when she gets to this point. Oh yes, she knows.)

"You know very precisely what I want," she shoots back primly (or as primly as she can manage), and slides her hand down his neck and over his chest, intending to take him as thoroughly in hand as he has her. Instead, the hand that has been on her hip gently but firmly collects each of hers in turn, pressing them back to the mattress.

He clucks his tongue, gently chiding. "You know better than that, my dear." As if she has ever been very good at following directions.

He doesn't return his hand to her hip, and she wonders if perhaps he has taken himself in hand, is even now stroking himself slowly as he surveys the wreck he has made of her. The vision makes her shiver and twitch, trying to rub herself against his fingers, but she is too slick for them to have any purchase. She whines in frustration.

And no, he must have been getting the candle instead, for he is spilling more wax over her and she KEENS, her whole body surging forward. It sends colored sparkles dancing across her darkened vision. She twists and shakes, a roaring in her ears. Her entire body is thrumming, a deep ache centered in the spots of fire on her torso and between her legs. Her hands clench desperately in the bedsheets and she realizes she has bitten her lip raw.

He chuckles once again. "Oh, so you do like that?"

"Yes," she pants, breathing like she has been running. "It's so-- so much."

"Good," he rumbles, and then he is diving between her legs, fingers pressing (finally, _finally_ ) inside her and lips and tongue finding her nub and she closes her eyes beneath the blindfold and comes and comes until bright spots speckle her vision. (Some part of her thinks, irrelevantly, that she's sure there's a word for those lights. She heard it once, but she can't remember it now.)

"Now," he says, and his voice is dark and terrible and wonderful, like claws and fur and wild things, "let's do that again." And he bends his head between her legs once more.   

 

By the time he finally pushes inside of her, she is wrung out entirely. She feels limp, and merely wraps herself around him, arms twining around his neck. He arranges her where he would like her, strong arms pulling her even closer. She presses her face against his throat and only then remembers the blindfold, which she clumsily pushes off one-handed, wincing at the brightness of candlelight after so long in darkness. He stops moving and shifts to help, smoothing her hair back and kissing her eyelids. She makes a tiny noise and nuzzles back into him, shielding her eyes, and he leans sideways across the bed to blow out the candle.

They are cast into darkness, but this darkness is different. Where the blindfold was absolute, here there is still some light pouring into the room from the moon, far away on the horizon. The darkness of the blindfold was isolating, while this darkness is intimate. It wraps around them like the blanket he tugs up over her shoulders, like his arms wrap around her shoulders and her legs around his hips, as he sinks into her over and over and she lets herself just float, awash in sensation that sparks aftershock after aftershock, safe and content in his arms.      

    

**Author's Note:**

> Both images are from sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com, which I highly recommend. The earlier of the two was also found at orgasm.com.
> 
> Thank you to Morbane, for giving me the prompt, and to my various betas for their patience and also awesomeness.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
